Dead Head
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Five hundred, 25 thousand, 600 minutes and this ain't a musical. That's how long it's been since the world went to crap. That's how long it's been since we got dropped a notch on the food chain. And it's been that long since we watched some zombie inspired crap on TV. My name is Lucy Fabray and I'm surviving the end of the world. - M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: Zombies have taken over my mind.

Full Summary: Five hundred, 25 thousand, 600 minutes and this ain't a damn musical. That's how long it's been since the world went to crap. That's how long it's been since we got dropped a notch on the food chain. And it's been that long since we watched some zombie inspired crap on TV. My name is Lucy Fabray and I'm surviving the end of the world.

**0000**

I lost track of where I was some time ago, I just been tracking through the woods with a crossbow across my back, a katana sword in a holster on my hip, and if push comes to shove I keep two full loaded desert eagle 9mm clips tucked into shoulder holsters. But that is only if needed, I mean I don't need to blast on a zombie and get surrounded, that's how I lost my best friend Finn. He shot and they swarmed us, he tossed me his gun and let them take him down. I haven't looked back since. I twirl pull my crossbow up and hold it as I keep walking, I can hear the thing growling. As I hold it up, I glare, that's the one. That's the one that bit Finn, that brought on the swarm of them. I walk closer as it starts running up, then I shoot it between the eyes. Once it falls I walk up and rip my arrow out it's head and walk away. I put it across my back and put the arrow in the holder. I start walking again.

Wanna know what I learned about these zombie things? First off, they don't just walk, some of them do, but most of them will run full speed at you. They are insanely strong, I saw one rip my dad's arm off, and then his head. And they can't climb, it's impossible. See I reckoned that if they can't climb then we stay above them as much as possible. I walk up to the store we've set up shop at and take my katana out cutting a zombie's head off before climbing up the latter. I look at the fire as I take off my weapons and sit down to reload the bow.

"You need to eat something."

"Ain't hungry."

"Lucy. Here. Give me that."

Santana takes the crossbow from me and hands me a sandwich. I start eating and she starts to restring my bow, I watch her. I met Santana about 3 weeks into this crap, she was looking for her girlfriend and we still haven't found her yet but she won't give up and I don't blame her. Hell, end of the world or not, we all have someone that's keeping us alive. I don't know what's keeping me alive. Maybe it's a survival instinct or maybe it's because I don't like to quit.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I found it." I look at her, "Any word on Brittany?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. We gotta move tomorrow. I'm running low on ammo and the silencer sucks. Blaine suggested a potato."

"We can't afford to waste potatoes. We just need to hit another ammo store or something."

"We can go on the run tomorrow."

She nods and puts down the bow and walks away. My camp is small, it's me, Santana, and this boy named Blaine. I started out with more but like every group that hooks up at the end of the world most of us die or we separate. Blaine walks up to me and hands me the sniper rifle with a silencer on it, I smile at take it.

"Santana says we're moving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Get some sleep."

"I can keep watching."

"I got it."

"You been out all day."

I nod, "Down."

He nods walking away as I lie flat on my stomach looking through the scope, there aren't many of those things around here, which is great. Every once in a while someone comes up and we handle it quickly and quietly. I yawn and cock the gun as I look through, there's one coming now, I never shoot when they're too far away, another one could be behind them. When it gets closer I shoot it in the face and cock the gun again, they always come out at night. Always.

**0000**

The next morning, we're ready with our weapons, and the one bag that carries some of our necessities. Blaine always keeps that bag, Santana keeps the biggest gun, and I have the most weapons. It works out well for us, see Blaine is more into up close combat unless it's too many of them. To watch what this guy does with a hammer is amazing. Santana she keeps one gun, it has a silencer, and she has a buck knife strapped to her calf, if she shoots then you never see it coming and if she comes with the knife...it's nasty. I'm a redneck, I grew up in Texas, so I had tons of weapons to start out with, and I can move fast. I'm not fancy, I aim and kill. End of story.

I hold my sword as we walk, it's quiet, too quiet, but we're not gonna be making any noise, it attracts them and then things get messy. We run across the parking lot to the first Wal-Mart we see, most of them are usually cleaned out but what I've noticed is no one ever takes the arrows, kitchen knives, or bats. They all go for the guns and that's why most of them are dead. Bullets run out, knives don't have bullets. I force the door open as we walk in, back to back to back, then Santana forces it shut.

"Blaine, go get some bats and maybe a new bag, uh fishing line, and arrows if they got it."

He nods and crouches down running off in the opposite direction, he's a little ninja. He can sneak up on anyone or anything.

"S, you get some knives and little things like that. Stay away from them damn cigarettes."

"Kiss my ass Luce."

She walks from me and I shake my head, she's like my little sister that I never wanted. Seriously, she's 16 years old and I'm 18 so I gotta watch her, there is no other way. Blaine's 16 too, but he's a fighter, he battles, he's the youngest in our group but he managed to survive on his own for a long time before we came along. I turn and start walking around the store I need to make sure we don't have any dead heads walking around. I walk up around the aisle and stop to see a fat bastard staring at me, he starts running toward me, kinda running but not really, I smirk and draw my sword back and crack him down the center of the head.

"Holy shit!"

I jump and pull my sword up, shaking the blood off, and point it in the direction of the voice, I start walking forward slowly.

"Are you bit?" No answer, "Do you have a scratch?" Nothing, "If you don't answer I'll find you and I'll kill you."

"No you won't."

"And why not?" I keep walking down the aisle.

"I haven't been turned. You can't kill a human."

"Yeah, I can."

I hear a growl and turn around as a little girl comes running, it's always hard to kill a child. I ram my knife through her chest and lift her over my head to slam her on the ground, my heel caves her face in as I pull my sword out. I normally make it quick, but whoever is watching me, well they need to know I mean business. I look up and see a small girl, with brown hair and huge chocolate orbs that look terrified, she's wearing a tattered yellow sundress and no shoes. She looks young but it's probably the clothes or maybe she's hasn't been eating. I walk closer to her, putting my sword away.

"Who are you?"

She faints. Well damn it all to hell and back...in all good conscious I can't like her here and let a biter get her. I frown and scoop her up in my arms and walk through the aisle, if something comes out we're both screwed. I keep walking until I see a cart and I drop her in it, pushing her through the store, this is how I got stuck, well not really stuck, with Santana. She had screwed up her knee and I ended up carrying her on my back, running, while she took out biters. But this one here, she seems useless, Santana is gonna be so pissed. In her mind, the more people I collect then that's the more people we have to feed and protect. She approves of Blaine, mainly because he saved my life once so she sees it as a life debt. Now technically I should be in a life dept to him but she says she is in a life debt too me so her debt transfers to him. I don't know why but I choose to accept this. Forget it. It's the end of the world baby, I gotta deal.

"What the hell is that?"

"What did I tell you about smoking?"

Santana looks at me, "What are you gonna do? Call the cops?"

"It slows you down."

"What is that?"

I shrug, "It's a girl. She saw me take out some biters then she fainted."

"She infected?"

"No, fever would have killed her by now."

Santana blows smoke out her nose, "She looks weak. Leave her."

"Shut up." I look at her then the girl, "Did you find anything?"

"Couple of machetes, cigarettes, cans of peaches, and some lights and fluid."

I nod and start pushing the basket again, we need to secure the perimeter, this may be a nice place to set up shop just for tonight. Back home I worked in a Wal-Mart and the camera room is always in the same place. If the camera's are still running, cause of all the generators and shit, then we can see the entire view of the store. Blaine walks up, covered in blood, and his hammer tight in his grip.

"Biters. What is that?"

"She's a human." I stare at them, "Look you two go look around and make sure everything is locked."

They mock salute and dropped the bags in the basket, almost hitting the girl and I glare at them as they walk away. I push her into the backroom and look around taking out my sword looking around as I pushed her into the room and thank God, the generators are still running. And I see...nothing...must of been a few stragglers. I need to wake this chick up and make her sit back here on guard in case I've missed something.

"Hey..." I shake her, "Hey..." I shake her again, "If you don't wake up I will kill you."

"Stop shaking me..." She sits up, "I just haven't slept...I've been running for days."

"Well you seem rested." I hand her a gun, "Keep guard, I got stuff to look for."

She stares at me, "I don't know how to shoot."

"Better learn."

"Are you serious? I could kill myself."

"Hey, that's better than becoming a biter. Grip the handle, one hand underneath, aim for the head." I walk to the door, "Don't leave, we don't know what's out here."

"Are you always this bossy?"

"When someone is in the way of survival, yes. Don't move. If anyone of my people die because of you I'll come find you."

I walk out the room. She's cute.

**0000**

20 dead biters, locked exits, and some nice stuff to get us through the night. We toss the bodies into a dead freezer and close it up, after opening a few vents. If the biters smell death they won't come any closer then they have too. We covered the doors with blankets to keep them from looking inside, we move a lot so we've done this a lot. This firstplace I stayed with my brother, Finn, was a mall because we watched 'Dawn of the Dead' big freaking hassle. We spent the first week killing biters, then we just left and started taking to the rooftops, biters don't climb. Remember that. Biters never climb.

"I'm Lucy Fabray, that's Blaine Anderson, and that..."

"Santana Lopez." She leans in, "Who are you? You been bit, you got any scratches? Can I check her body?:"

I look at her, "She would be dead by now."

"How do you know?"

"Seen it happen." I look at her, "You don't live very long, the fever makes your skin so hot that if you touch them it will leave a burn, and then they die. When they wake back, they're dead." I look at the girl, "What's your name?"

She looks at me and me only, "Rachel Berry."

"Nice too meet you, you got a team Rachel?"

She shakes her head, she's actually shivering, I take the can of peaches out of Santana's hand and give it too her. Santana glares at me but Blaine gives her his food and looks back Rachel, he gives her a small smile. She looks at him and seems to be more at ease talking to him then me or Santana but we're not really into people. Santana snuggles into me and I wrap my arm around her shoulder, holding her closer. We're affection but that's it, she's like my sister and she has a love lost somewhere in this crazy world. I ask her, all the time, how she knows that Brittany is still alive. She always says the same thing, 'Her brother wouldn't let her die. And as long as I can see the moon, I know she's alive'. That's the kind of hope that would get the weaker person killed.

"How old are you Rachel?"

"17." She looks at him, "You?"

"I just turned 16."

"How can you keep up with the time?"

Blaine smiles, "The sun, uh my dad was a doomsday prepper. He believed in being able to tell time by the sun and keep up days."

"That's amazing."

I look at her, "You can join us, but what can you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Blaine is not only a hell of a biter basher, but he is the time keeper, he can sweep an area quick." I smile at his bashful smile, "And her, well she's a spit fire."

I smile, kissing the top of Santana's head.

"She is a sharp shooter. She can shoot anything, no matter how far out, and hit it between the eyes." I run my hand up and down her back, "She's tough as nails and a survivor."

"You forgot to say sexy."

I stare at her, "Stop talking."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"What do you do?"

I shrug, I don't know. This is just my group and that's it, I keep us from dying because my brother taught me some tricks.

"She's our leader."

"Oh, why?"

Santana stares at her, "She's a redneck."

Rachel stares at her and then looks at me like I should be offended but I just smile. I'm a redneck because I'm a kid from Texas that hunts, fishes, lived on a farm, rode horses, and shot guns for fun. That is a redneck and I am that person. I am the redneck of all redneck's, it's a fact. No one is more useful than a redneck when danger happens. See Blaine is a rich boy from California and how he survived is because was a military man and nuts, he had more guns than most. And Santana, she's from Spanish Harlem, I see how she survived a kid from a place like that, see a city kid is just a redneck that grew up on concrete and around brown stones.

"It's a good thing."

"Okay..."

I smirk at how unsure she sounds and Santana yawns, I look at her,

"Go to sleep. We can look tomorrow. Leave Blaine and the new girl on watch."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

She kisses me on the cheek and then kisses Blaine on his before going into her make shift tent, Blaine looks at me and stands up holding his hammer, a bat is in his other hand.

"I'm gonna check again."

"Sleep before the sun comes up."

"Always do."

He walks off to one end and I go to the other end looking at Rachel, she stands and follows me quickly. I don't trust anyone alone with Santana, except for Blaine, she's in a lonely place right now. I lift my crossbow and hand Rachel a flashlight. She holds it up and I start going toward the back, biters like it at night, I tell you that much. Only a real stupid biter tries to get you during the day, we fight better then. But the ones that have been around a while, they've learned somethings. I look at her again and she looks at me, I turn around when I hear something. I put my finger to my lips, and touch my ear pointing forward. She flashes the light and I put the bow up shooting the arrow, going right through a biters head. I grin proudly and walk up ripping my arrow out and put it back it place and put it over my shoulder taking out my katana, looking around.

"Where are you from Berry?"

"Ohio. Lima, Ohio." She looks terrified, "You do this a lot?"

I nod, "Yep, I won't sleep anywhere that's not safe." I look down each aisle and look up on occasion, that's how that dead head got Finn, "Besides it's kind of necessary."

She nods as I walk into the garden section and hand her one of the butcher knives that Santana had found.

"Don't break it."

"I just stab them?"

"In the head."

"I'm five feet tall."

I look at her, "So what? Santana is short."

"I'm shorter."

"Have you never done this?"

"I was always bait."

"Bait?"

"Like I would whistle or something."

"That's stupid. Back to back."

"When did I agree to this?"

I look at her, "Well, I could throw you out."

She glares and turns, I put my back to her, I flick the light on my belt buckle. I rigged it from and miners helmet, it's pretty cool. But this is my last one and I really don't wanna go under ground to look for anymore. Last time we lost two people. It's just too dark. I hear something behind me I listen to her breathing get faster, she's going to panic.

"Turn."

We switch and I drive sword down and swing it up, getting blood everywhere.

"I'm sorry."

"You gotta learn something. We don't do that bait crap. My brother always said that everyone was important, that no one got left behind and everyone pulled there own. You need a role."

"Okay." I hear her exhale, "Is your brother here?"

"No."

We turn and I start leading again, it's quiet and I think about Finn.

**00000**

"_I said run Quinn!" _

"_No!" _

_He throws the gun, "Go...ahhh." _

_ I hear him scream as another on bites him, I put the gun up as he screams again. _

"_I told you to run!" _

_ And I run. I run away from his screams. I run away. _

**00000**

I wake up holding the gun and I point right into Santana's face, she has her gun drawn as well. I stare her down and she cocks her gun, I just stare back. When I have these nightmares I tend to point my gun at people, Santana included and she always draws her back. She puts her gun down and picked up her blade sharpening it.

"Go get ready."

**00000**

**AN: **I like Zombies. Hee


	2. Chapter 2

AN: More zombies, more quinntana interaction, and of course some faberry.

**0000**

When I'm finally ready, I leave Blaine in charge of Rachel so maybe he can teach her something, and I follow Santana out the back door. I'm pretty surprised that there are no biters walking the grounds but this town is pretty much dead, like seriously, everyone here is dead as far as we know. But we gotta look for Brittany, we have a few more places to go before we have covered the whole town then the danger comes into play. We go on the move, I hate moving around because it's freaking dangerous. I follow her down toward the elementary school, it's the only building we haven't hit and that's because at the middle school we almost lost everyone and when we hit the high school...it hit back. It hit back hard.

"That window is open."

She nods and hands me her gun as she grabs the window sill and pulls her body through. I give her my sword and her gun then I come in after her. We stand together then we start walking down the hall, it's weird being in an elementary school because everything is so tiny. I can probably reach up and touch the ceiling right now.

"This is hell."

I look at her, "You know what my daddy use to say?"

"Nope."

"He said, when you're in hell, you keep going."

"Your pops was nuts. Wanna know what my papi use to say?"

"What?"

"He said, 'Beat him until he's dead then hit him once more'."

I look at her, I've heard stories about her dad and the man was apparently ruthless when it came to people in general but biters, he found creative ways to handle them. Very creative.

"Did he really tell you that?"

"Everyday. Once he said to this guy, 'I'll beat yous till ya dead, then I'll pop ya mother."

I stare at her, "New York hospitality."

"You got no idea."

I smirk, she has this great Puerto Rican accent mixed with this Harlem thing because apparently she had just as much family there. It's great, she has tattoo sleeves and a pin up girl on her side. It's pretty cool, when I asked her about Brittany she told me she was from Manhattan, like the upper east side. When I asked how they met she said that Brittany got lost in Spanish Harlem so she walked her out and took a cab with her back. Then Brittany kept getting lost until Santana decided to ask her on a date. Brittany is tough according to Santana, she knows her girl living out there somewhere.

"Shh." Santana twist a door knob.

I step in first, because I'm an idiot. I look around, there is something in the back of this preschool room, in the corner, God I hope it's not a kid. I walk closer, holding the sword tightly in my grasp, I look over my shoulder and Santana is holding the gun right at the shadow. I reach over grabbing the sheet, tearing it down. It's two of them and they're eating something, some animal. I ram my sword through one of those things head and the other starts to come at me but Santana shoots it through the temple before it can even growl. We look at one another, I pull my sword back and put it back up pointing in front of me.

"You think that was it?"

I look over my shoulder, "Is that ever it?"

We walk out the classroom again and head down the small hallways. Have you ever gone to an elementary school when you're an adult? You get this creepy vibe that screams out, 'This is your childhood and it's gone.', and it doesn't help when you got zombie's snapping at your ankles. We check classroom after classroom, blood is everywhere but no biters and no Brittany. When we get to the gym the doors are chained and there is a duck drawn on the door. It says, 'You are here Sannie, follow the highway. If you're still looking for me'. Then after that it says, 'Don't go in. I trapped them'.

"We gotta get on the highway."

I look at her, "You sure about that?"

"She left me a message Lucy, we're taking the highway."

I look through the glass and see at least 100 biters in there, growling at one another, how in the hell did this girl do that? I wonder if she's alone.

"Highway it is."

"Let's go tell Blaine and your new pet."

I glare at her, "She's not a pet."

"She's cute and you wanna bang her. You wanna get your rocks off around biters."

I keep walking, this is when Santana really seems like a sister. She irritates me to no end, she catches up to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"We gotta find my baby and get you back to your puppy."

**0000**

Rachel and Blaine have bonded, Rachel has learned nothing and Blaine is a horrible teacher. The man can bash in a skull with one hit of a hammer but he can't teach a girl how to stab. But I'm beginning to thinking getting Santana to do is an even worse idea. I should probably be doing it, Finn taught me how to be a fighter, well not really.

**0000**

**Finn's Lesson**

I held Finn down in a headlock, his face buried in the grass, as he tried to get free. I got off him and dusted dirt off my shirt and jeans as he got up from the ground rubbing the back of his neck.

"That wasn't what I had in mind."

I grinned, "You said to always take your man down."

"Yeah, but that was the first try."

"I know."

He ran at me and picked me up, tossing me on his shoulder as he started to run in a circle. I laughed trying to get free by the time I get a little loose he tosses me in the pool. He laughed so loudly that I couldn't help but laugh with him. He walked up to the edge, knelling down with his hand out.

"Come on."

I grabbed on and he pulled me out the water. I punched him in the shoulder and leaned into him as we started walking back toward the house.

"You know what Luce?"

"What?"

"If we ever got attack by zombie's I think you'll be fine."

**0000**

**Present**

"I am going to shoot you in the face."

I snap back to reality where Santana is glaring at Rachel, who looks ready to throw up. I look at the biter propped on the wall, deader than dead, and Santana jerks the gun out of Rachel's hand.

"What?"

"Well, Lucy, she can't shoot. She doesn't know what the safety is and she suggested ramming the gun through it's head!"

I look at her, "Santana, go on the roof with Blaine."

"Fine!"

She storms off and I look at Rachel, she looks down and walks away before stopping in the corner and just standing there. I cock my head to the side, what the heck is wrong with his girl?

"Rachel?"

"I'm ashamed."

"Ah, okay, funny. Come here."

She turns around and walks up to me, I can't help but smile at her, she's actually pouting, it's the end of the world and she's freaking pouting.

"This is my gun." I take it out and pull out my silencer screwing it into the gun, "You don't ever shoot a gun unless I tell you."

Rachel nods and I hand it too her, I move behind her, helping her guide her hands up, I turn the safety off. She leans back into me and I almost faint so I move away from her and stand beside her.

"Cock it and hold it the same way."

"Okay." She cocks it and holds it out, "Now what?"

"You aim, look down the gun and pull the trigger. Don't close your eyes."

She pulls the trigger and shoots it in the eye, the way she squeaks and drops the gun. I lean down picking it up and look at her, she looks sick. Maybe she shouldn't shoot.

"Okay, so we're gonna be moving today. Taking the highway, maybe we can hot wire a car or something."

"I know how to do that!" She smiles, "I can hot wire a car and all kinds of stuff. I'm small enough to shimmy through holes and I'm really fast. Please don't leave me behind."

I stare at her, "We don't leave anyone behind. We take care of ours."

"Yours?"

"Yes, you're with us now. I don't leave anyone behind."

She throws her arms around me and holds me close to her. Oh, this is...this is nice. I put my arms around her waist.

"Told you they were getting busy Blaine."

**0000**

Walking to the highway is such a dumb idea but I'll do anything for Santana to be able to find her Brittany. But she isn't allowed to lead anymore, she's not very friendly when she thinks someone is slowing down progress. Like Rachel, apparently, is slowing us down because she can't walk fast enough to keep Santana happy. We're all covered in biter blood and we're exhausted, Rachel is a fast little girl. She is also prone to panic and actually nail a zombie pretty good. She pulled out the machete, that Santana forced on her, and started cutting and running. We eventually found her hiding in a tree, I see how she survived, it's psychology really, fight or flight. In this case Rachel made the smartest choice, she did both. And fast. I stop at a car with enough room for us all and look at Rachel, this is the fifth car we've tried and it's getting really irritating to not have any gas. It's hot, we're bloody, Santana is mad as hell, and Blaine keeps looking in that damn wallet we found at Brittany's first map.

"Rachel?"

"Keys are in it."

I walk around and get in the drivers side, Santana sits up front, and Blaine gets in the back with Rachel. I start up the car and grin as the engine turns over, perfect. I start driving down the road, we haven't been in a car in so long...when we lost Finn we lost the car because he forgot to throw me the keys. I actually called him an idiot when I realized...God I feel so bad about it.

"Okay, what's with the damn wallet?

I look over at Santana, "Ask nicely."

"What's with the stupid wallet?" She looks at me, "Is that better?"

I smirk, "It's the best I'm gonna get."

"Uh," Blaine bites his bottom lip, "It's just a picture of this guy with Brittany."

Santana reaches back and takes the wallet, "That's her step brother Kurt.."

She tosses the wallet back at him and sits there, staring at the window. She has a picture of Brittany that she keeps on her at all times. I reach over rubbing her shoulder as I keep driving, she's very sensitive she doesn't usually look at pictures of Brittany in front of anyone. I move my hand as I speed up to pass the biters on side the road. We need to find somewhere to stop, not because we're close to running out of gas but it's never good to keep driving on main roads at long periods of time, eventually those biters will start following you.

"Lucy, turn down this road. It'll get us off the highway."

I look at her, turning in slowly so I can stop, "You don't wanna follow the highway?"

She doesn't say anything, I know she's thinking about Brittany but she's trying to keep our safety in mind.

"We need to scavenge, a town comes out on the other end of this road."

I shrug, "How do you know that?"

"Sign."

She points and I smirk, hell that makes sense. I start driving down the road and she lets the window down fully, I know she likes having the window down but I have no idea as to why. She'll crack it and then she lets it down all the way when we hit the woods. I listen to Blaine talking to Rachel, they seem to get along pretty well for such a short amount of time. But now there ain't no such thing as time, ain't no such thing as human, and damn sure ain't no time to reflect on friendship choices. Nowadays if you ain't tried to kill or rob me and my people then you're a friend. It's funny, these things, how we can go from isolating people to depending on them for our survival. Santana tells me all the time that she would have probably ignored me or tried to kick my ass and I told her I would have beat the shit out of her.

I stop at the end of the dirt road and we start getting our weapons ready, we get out the car and I start to restring my bow and I put it across my back. Rachel is just watching us and Santana walks up handing her a wooden baseball bat with nails in it, Finn made that when we were held up in a Home Depot. Blaine has two hammers and a machete tucked into his belt loop, spinning the hammers around in his hands. Santana screws on her silencers and looks at me then looks at Rachel.

"You take her and I take Blaine. You're tall enough to throw her through small holes and we're faster."

I look at her, "I'm faster than both of you."

"Whatever. 20 minutes."

I nod then look at Rachel point the opposite way so she can follow me. She's immediately close as we walk around this abandoned town and it's scary as hell. I'm waiting for some tumbleweeds to blow by, well now I'm waiting for biters to jump out and try to kill me.

"Lucy, what if we get back before them?"

"I go in and look for them while you wait in the car with it running, but it you steal it I'll shoot you in the face."

I smirk and lift my bow off walking ahead of her but she moves right back beside me and I look at her, I see a CVS behind her and grin, it's probably cleared out but we can try it. I start walking toward it and she's almost crawling on top of me.

"Rachel, stores have a lot of places that biters like to hide, don't leave my side. Don't take off running and don't start screaming. Just stay focused. Got it?"

"You have really pretty eyes."

We're gonna die.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it's been taking so long but my computer crash then my sensors died and blah. So I'm slowly updating until I can get another one.

0000

Picking a lock is a pretty good skill to have, at least that's what Finn use to tell me all the time. He thought me how to pick a lock when I was around 9 or 10 because he said it would be useful if I ever got kidnapped. Our daddy was a paranoid schizophrenic, well not really but he acted that way because he was in war and always wanted us to be ready he rubbed off on Finn a whole damn lot. I'm not as fast as I use to be but I'm getting better, these locks take a long ass time to pop. Pharmacy locks have multiple locks inside or something like that. Finn said you gotta twist it just right.

"Lucy."

"Fuck," I look up, "Wha...what in hell are you doing?"

Rachel smiles, "Shopping, duh. People left a lot of um feminine products behind and do you think we should..."

"Just get everything...Jesus."

I lean back down and start to pop the lock, when I hear that perfect sound I sit up with a smile. Perfect. I pull a knife out a twirl it around in my hand as I walk into the room, I watched a lot of zombie shows and movies before the world went to shit and I know there is always something ready to hop out. I turn my bag around and start shoving meds and everything in my bag. We need everything in here just in case, it's pretty important. We get hurt a whole damn lot and some times we don't have the meds for it. Blaine's dad was a military nut and use to send Blaine on weekend trips in the woods, alone, with a buck knife and a first aid kit. So he can sew us up without any problems.

"Help!"

I look up and zip the bag to run out the room as I take out my machete, no time for the bow. I watch Rachel run up behind me and the biter is trying hard to catch up to her. I bring the knife back and drop it through his head. Her arms wrap around my waist, I can feel her shaking -she is a terrible addition to the group- and I like the feeling of her holding on to me. I look over my shoulder at her and she smiles, letting me go. I glare and start walking, I grabbed up when could fit. She catches up, pushing that damn buggy. We walk out the store and quietly, I mean quietly, go back to the car. She dumps the stuff into the back and I look at her, her head is down and she's digging her toes into the dirt.

"Get in the car. Wait. I need to find San and Blaine."

"Can I..."

"No." I hand her the bag, "If you leave I'll find you."

"How?"

I start walking away, "Ain't you ever heard that a redneck can find anything?"

I keep walking, Santana is always setting a damn time limit and not getting there in time. It's always because she tries to do something else. Once she went with Finn, this was also the last time because Finn had a hero complex, and she decided she wanted to check the basement because it was the suburbs and according to her all suburban basements have tons of can food. Well they went down there and things were going really great until she knocked something over and a biter grabbed her. She killed it then a bunch of them just came out. Finn went to save her, told her to leave cause she was out of bullets and lost her knife in one of their heads. If Finn didn't have the grenade he would have never made it out. They chased him up the stairs and he launched it. He lived that day. Fucking Finn, kid was born full of luck. He always said that if he didn't die naturally he would die being lucky. I told him that that didn't make sense and he said that it made perfect sense. He said that it was perfect, the luckiest people die from being lucky. Because once the luck runs out, the little bit they have left is because it keeps them fighting long enough to take some fuckers out. I lift up the crossbow and hold it at a level just in case a biter comes up and tries to surprise me or something.

"Run, go the other fucking way." Santana comes running, "Turn the fuck around."

Well shit. I run away with her behind and I hope to God that Blaine is close on her hill. When I hear the growl I almost panic then I hear Finn's voice in my head, _'One foot in front of the other, don't be a hero.' _And I want to laugh because he always wanted to be a hero, always. Even when we were in school, just about everyone hated him -thought he was a dickhead and he kinda was- but they worshiped him. We were in this glee club and all the unpopular kids worshiped him because he was everything they wanted to be. He never did anything hero worthy until the world went to shit.

"Start the car!"

Dead.

Rachel's pretty useful, she can drive, she can really drive. She went through a ton of them damn biters like it was nothing. Santana is driving now, I'm pretty glad about that because she's good at going the right place without knowing where she's going. Blaine is sitting in silence, covered in blood and smelling like rotted death. The smell of death is horrible. It lingers in the air, it's when you think about it.

"The first time I had the chance to sit down and be scared, I mean really scared, I was reading one of Lucy's 'Walking Dead' comics on watch and all I could think was it's not entertaining anymore. It's not a game. It's not some great story. That if I make the smallest noise or blink for to long that I might actually die." Blaine stops, "I've been playing zombie video games since I was 10 and I've been watching the movies and the shows and reading and it's all so damn real..."

Santana slows down, "Blaine."

"I wanna talk. Stop talking down to me! Not everyone is heartless like you!"

Santana slams on breaks, "Wanna get out the car and say that shit to me?!"

"I'll take you down!"

"Hey!" I look around, "Keep talking and I'll break ya in half, both of ya. We ain't got the time nor the luxury for you two to sit around here and argue bout who go the biggest dick! The world ain't nothing but us and them, dead and alive, and y'all wanna argue? All we got is each other, don't have anything else! Or anyone else! And you wanna fight in the street so a damn biter can rip ya apart!"

It's silent, Santana start driving and Blaine lets down a window and points a gun out the window. I look through the mirror and stare at Rachel, she's looking back at me with a smile. I look away and she stares down.

Santana clears her throat, "Tell me a story."

"What?"

"Well you took away our past time by screaming at us. So tell me a story about you and Finn."

"What?"

"Come on. It passes the time."

I sigh as she whines, "I was 16 and he was 18, our daddy had us barricading the farm in cause all this stuff had just happened. The news kept telling everyone to go to big cities. Which we won't gone do, dangerous. More people. More biters."

Head.

Past.

"Let's go hunt one."

"What?"

Finn smiled, "Let's go hunt one."

"Daddy will kill us." I shook my head, "Got a twitcher."

We got that from 'Dawn of the Dead', but this zombie had gotten stuck in our electric fence and some times it didn't kill them. They'd just lay there and twitch. So, we walked over there and Finn killed it and tossed it over the edge. He smiled at me with that sneaky smile that was always on his face. It always meant we were gonna in trouble. We lived in Texas, right with the farmers, our closest neighbor was 6 miles down the road. We had it good, not a lot of people so we decided to go hunting. He decided, he hopped over the fence and I followed him. Big brother with his tag along little sister, can't make that shit up.

"Luce, go get that one."

"Give me a arrow."

"Shoot it."

"What about the biters?"

"We just run and turn on the fence. Get a bunch of twitchers."

"They'll take down the wall. Arrow."

He shrugs, "Fine."

I take the arrow and right as I'm about to nail it the thing breaks out into a run, first runner we had seen. So we ran, obviously. The whole time we're running we're laughing. We hopped the fence and turned it back on, caught a twitcher. Our dad was pissed, he just screamed at us about almost dying because zombies and made us keep watch all night without any supper. It was horrible. But we had a blast just sitting up there reenacting movie scenes and singing.

Dead.

Present.

Santana laughs, "You two almost died? Living in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah." I smirk, "Finn's decision."

Blaine smiles, "Anyone else have a story?"

Silence, Santana doesn't share and Blaine is always getting lost in his own world when he does tell a story. He's a dark kid, real dark and I kinda blame his dad. He was an only child with a whack job for a dad and an absentee mother. I mean, he was raised like a toy solider. Santana slows down and looks at me then looks at the wall in front of us, a wall of cars and bodies, I shake my head, no way in hell are you even going near that wall. Santana turns off the car and turns her body toward mine.

"Who is coming with me?"

I shake my head, "No one. We're not crawling over a wall of biters to check and see if she's back there."

"But what if she is back there?"

"Don't make me answer that."

"Lucy, what if she's back there?"

"She's dead." Rachel speaks softly, "No one comes out of there alive..."

"And how do you know that?"

Rachel looks up, "My friend found it and he went over there, he tried to come back...he tried and I heard him screaming."

Santana glares and starts the car then stops it with a smirk as she gets out. I get out the car behind her and draw both of my swords, she walks up to a sign and smirks a little bit as she knells down on her knees and ran her fingers over the words and licked her lips. I flick the light on my belt buckle and look down at the words.

_'Don't go in, it's dangerous Sannie. Nothing but things...go to the high school.'_

"We're going to the school."

"What school?"

Santana shrugs, "Let's just drive till we see it. Come on redneck."

"I hope we find her."

We get in the car, I make Blaine get in the front seat and I sit in the back, he has his gun out the window and Santana is speeding down the street. Speeding and wasting gas but it's fine, we're more than likely closer to the school than she thinks but she is on a mission and that's cool. I lean back, I need sleep, I feel pressure as Rachel leans against me with her arms wrapped around my waist and her head against my shoulder. I sit there, looking at her, girls have never really been that in to me where they just wanna cuddle. I've made out and I've even hooked up but this is...this is pretty nice. I put my arm around her shoulders and place my fingers in her hair. I wanna kiss the top of her head but I don't. When I look up Santana is smirking at me and winks a little bit before putting her attention back on the road. Her fingers drum on my side and slowly ease up my shirt and rest against the skin. I inhale sharply, she looks up at me with doe eyes and smiles while dragging her nails down.

"You have very pretty eyes."

I smile, "Thanks."

"Do you want me and Blaine to get out the car while you talk more about your eyes?"

I glare, "Shut up."

"Just saying."

Dead.

Back to back, walking around the school, swords and guns drawn and complete silence with flashlights on to our belt buckles on Rachel's hard hat. There is blood everywhere but there are no biters coming out. I grip the handles and keep walking, second floor is even emptier but there is a glow coming from a room. Damn it. Either biters eating Brittany by her warm fire or it's Brittany killing walkers by her warm fire. I look at Santana and put the sword up in front of her so she doesn't just take off running to the room. We can never break formation, never, if she breaks then I have to break and it leaves Blaine with Rachel, we'll be weak. We ease up and I grip the doorknob, it's not locked God I hope she's alive or Santana will lose her fucking mind. I push the door open and Santana pushes by me into the room.

"Kurt?"

A pale looking boy jumps, "Oh thank God, Santana."

He jumps up and throws himself in Santana's arms, I look around the room and twirl the swords around in my hands and put them in the holsters as Rachel grabs a hold of my arm looking around the room. Blaine walks in and looks at the fire, sitting down, putting his fingers in his hair, he's tired. I can tell, we've been riding around for hours after Santana took a wrong turn in anger while arguing with Blaine. Again. I look at Rachel as she leans in more. Santana releases Kurt and looks around the room.

"Where is she?"

"She's coming back."

Santana clenches her jaw, "Why are you still here?"

"I got shot...can't really..."

Santana drops to her knees, "Blaine, come fix him up. I'm gonna go look for Brittany."

"Sannie!"

Santana stands and drops everything as Brittany runs into her open arms, they hold each other tightly and then they kiss, I mean really kiss. Brittany has her against the wall and I can't help but look then I look away when a smaller person walks into the room and closes the door, locking it. She's either a midget or a child and I'm pretty sure she's a child. Rachel looks at me then at the little girl as she walks up to Brittany and tugs on her shirt.

"Britt Britt, who are these people?"

Brittany turns around, "Hey, I don't know." She picks up the little girl, "But this is my Santana that I was telling you about."

"Hi..."

"Hey, Britt, who is this?"

Brittany smiles, "This is Beth, we found her in that elementary school, hiding in a locker. She's 7 and she's really fast and she can shoot a gun."

"I can shoot real good."

"Who are your friends?"

Santana smiles, "The guy patching up Kurt is Blaine, he's from California. Found him driving a tank over a tons of zombies and that's Lucy our redneck, she saved my life baby. Oh and that's Lucy's kitten, Rachel."

"She's not a kitten."

Brittany smiles, "Hi everyone. We have to leave soon, tons of dead heads are in the courtyard and I have them blocked off."

"How did you catch them at the elementary school?" I smile at her, "That's some damn fine hunting."

Brittany grins, "Kurt and Beth held the door covered in zombie guts and I just ran through screaming until a lot of them came after me, the ones we didn't kill, and trapped them. Are you hungry?"

She opens a nap sack full of food and sits down on the ground, Santana sits beside her and puts an arm around her.

"I told you." Santana smiles at me, "The moon."

Head.

I had to carry Kurt out on my back, I made him carry my swords to get the biters, Brittany carried Beth on her shoulders while the little girl shot them, and Rachel led the way with Finn's bat and Blaine on her heels. We stole a minivan and Brittany's telling us about where she's been. We've been on her heels the entire time, it's amazing because Santana claims to be a terrible tracker but she tracked Brittany for months. I'm glad we found her because I don't know if Santana would have been able to handle losing her. I'm sitting in the back, Rachel curled up against me for some reason, watching Santana hold Beth as Brittany holds her hand, Blaine is driving and watching Kurt at the same time. Over night our group has shrunken and grown, every time we lose someone we gain someone. But now we have a child with us, we have to keep that little girl alive. Nothing else is more important than keep her alive right now.

My hand moves over Rachel's soft hair as Santana falls asleep along with Brittany, Beth, and Kurt. Blaine has pulled into a dark area to sleep. I look at Rachel and put my finger to her lips and move over the back seat opening the trunk and she follows, I don't close it but I leave it ajar. I hold the bow and arrow up as I walk around the area. And start checking around the building, there is a big fence and I bet can get the front and back gates locked up. I walk to the back one and hand my crossbow to Rachel as I look at the chain and start putting it around the gate. I lean down and grab the lock, it looks like whoever was hear last didn't make it, the lock is covered in blood. I lock the gate up and tug on it then I look at Rachel, she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me into a kiss.

It's the greatest kiss in the world and I've haven't kissed anyone since all this started. Her lips are soft and she's forceful, she pushes me against the fence and I hear a growl, I break the kiss and pull out my gun -with the silencer- and shoot it through the eyes.

"That was hot."

Dead.

"So we can set up shop here. We passed some towns, we can eat, we can live inside until we can move again, that fence won't hold forever." I look at them, "I cleared it out with Rachel last night."

"Looked like you were making out." Santana smirks, "Hard."

I blush and clear my throat, "We checked out every room, this use to be a retirement home, there are beds and I fixed the generator..."

"Hot shower!"

"Shhh." I look at everyone, "Still need to be quiet until we get inside, after everyone showers, some will stay behind to clean and the others will come with me. So Short stack, Rachel, and Kurt will stay behind with Blaine and then Brittany and Santana will come with me. Go in."

I watch them hurry in and Brittany and Santana stare at me, with their weapons gripped tightly and their pinkies linked. Cute. They look determined and dirty, bloody and happy, but Santana looks mildly irritated. She smacks me in the arm and I glare moving away from her.

"Listen, we're doing it now because we're not gonna shower and come back to shower again, that's wasting water." She smacks me again, "Second, you don't do watch with your girlfriend if you can't stop sucking face." She smacks me again, "And third, I just wanted to hit you again to remind you that I love you. Let's go kill some fucking zombies." She walks over to the van and hops in the passenger seat.

Brittany smiles, "She's very gentle."

Brittany skips over to the van and gets in the driver seat. I smile and head to the van, Rachel runs up and turns me around and kisses me softly, her hand gripping the back of my neck.

"Come back." She kisses me again and then runs back inside.

I get in the van and Santana looks at me, "Lucy, do you need to change your underwear?"

"Shut up."

"You have pretty eyes."

Brittany smiles, "She does."

"Baby, I'm making fun of her." Santana whines then looks back at me, "Either your pretty eyes will get us killed or get you laid."

"Either way she wins." Brittany smiles, "You die with pretty eyes or after sex."

I groan and scoot down into my seat, this is gonna be a long scavenge.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey there, this is another chapter for "Dead Head"

Warning: Zombie killing, violence, blood, language

Dead Head.

I hate walking around with Santana when she's pissy, we're covered in blood and dirt, Brittany is annoyingly cheerful -even with blood running down her shirt- and I don't know what to d. All I wanna do is be alone, I can hunt by myself and I don't want to be responsible for someone else. Not when the hunt is like this, when it's pretty late at night and things have to be done. This is when people come around, dead heads, and all the rest of them things that's out there. Whatever it is. I keep my crossbow up and look over my shoulder putting my finger to my lips and pointing forward, I whistle and point in two opposite directions. Santana walks up, staring at me, touching my face then looks at Brittany as they head to the right and I head to the left. Thank God, some peace and quiet. That's what I really want, when Finn was around he use to tell me that being on my own was stupid, too stupid if a pack comes after me. I ain't worried bout no pack, it's easier to run from a pack while solo than bringing a group with me. I worry about Santana but Brittany is with her and if Brittany can keep a kid and frail guy like Kurt alive while trapping biters. That's a girl with skill.

I kick a door open and look around inside, no biters. I walk up and start opening cabinets, taking out the little bit that's in there, it's a rehab place so they have a lot of pills and all that, we busted open some vending machines and popped open some soda machines to get out the little bit left, soda's ain't the greatest thing in the world but it'll do when you barely got anything else. But we can always use medicine and bandages. Anything like that, we hit a few stores and got some random can foods that were left around, destroyed some stuff for the hell of it, and then kept it moving. Last spot we got is this rehab place, not many biters in here.

"Shh, I bet that other one is in here somewhere."

"Don't tell me to shh."

I take out my gun as the voices get closer, I lean against the wall and point the gun up, waiting for them to get closer to me. Wanna know what's more dangerous than a zombie? A person that you don't know at the end of the world. They're really dangerous. I hold my breath as the footsteps get closer, I watch Brittany walk pass me, I put my fingers to my lips as she nods walking pass me. She walks away from me and then she looks in my direction.

"There she is. You want her back? Then give us what you got."

Brittany puts the bag down, "Let her go."

I don't have time to listen to this, I crouch and start heading around the opposite side, I stand up and pull out my gun. I head down the hall, pointing my gun straight forward as I turn another corner. I can hear them and I can hear Santana crying silently, she's terrified and I don't like that. I also don't like that I left her alone for less than 10 minutes and suddenly she's kidnapped. This is why I never leave her alone with anyone, she can handle herself unless she's with someone then shit like this happens. The girl thinks she's a hero or something lame like that. Her and Finn, both of those idiots, hero fucking complexes. I lean on the corner looking at them as they hold Santana and taunt Brittany.

"Should we kill them both?"

"Yes, yes we should." The guy laughs, "We should have some fun with them first."

The guy holding Santana grips tighter, "I want..."

Two shots. They never heard a thing. They never saw me. I walk up grabbing their bags, brushing by Brittany and Santana.

"Let's go."

"Lucy..."

"Shut up."

I lead them out, this is really annoying, you never try to act bad ass, you always shoot. You always fucking shoot. It doesn't matter how old they are, how safe they seem, or what they act like. You always shoot first and ask questions later, if they don't die first. And I like to make sure they die first, I'm not big on asking questions when everyone is out to kill you. Especially to random guys that look like they spent 25 years in prison and the only reason they're out is because of this shit. I open the door and a guy is standing there with a knife in hand.

"Where are..."

I shoot him in the head and step over his body getting into the car with them. Santana sits up front and Brittany sits behind her, the ride is tense and I'm speeding down the street, passing biters before they can even look at the car.

"Lucy, he jumped on me. He pretty much attacked me from behind and then..."

I look at her, "Shut. Up."

"Let me explain."

"What did I say? Shut up, don't bother explaining a damn thing to me." I grip the steering wheel, "Keep your mouth shut."

Brittany leans up, "Lucy."

"I don't wanna hear it."

I stop and get out, they'll get the bags. I walk around the back and Beth is sitting on her shoulders holding binoculars, pointing out as she whistles or tries. I stand there, I don't know what they're looking at but I just wanna get in the shower and forget that this day happened. Everything about it, my heads all messed up. Kissing Rachel and Santana getting grabbed up, and Finn dying. My daddy getting ripped apart and mom getting lost and coming back as a biter...having to kill my mom. Everything is a mess, my best friend got turned and Finn...I couldn't even...I should of shot him in the head so he didn't have to feel a lot of pain but I ran. I ran like the coward I am and I can't let something bad happen to anyone else on my watch. Anyone in my group, anyone in my care, anyone that's following my lead. I don't know how I became the leader, I don't know when we all sat down and said, 'Lucy, you're in charge.'. I know that Finn was leader when we had to leave home and people who joined us I let them know, to follow us or me they follow my big brother. Now what do I do? What do we do? I ain't got my big brother no more it's just me and them protecting us from what's outside. It's scary.

Dead Head.

I use to take advantage of showers, tease Finn while he banged on the bathroom door to get into the bathroom, some times I would be in there an hour but I would only be in the shower for about 15 minutes, dressed in about 20 and spend the rest listening to Finn beg for shower time. We had more than one bathroom but Finn and I had our rooms in the attic and had the best shower, Finn was too stubborn to go downstairs and I enjoyed torturing him because he was my big brother.

"Lucy, you're gonna listen to me."

I poke my head out, "Get."

"No, don't make me get in there with you." Santana glares at me, "Listen."

"What?"

She crosses her arms, "He jumped outta nowhere, it was dark, and he grabbed me. Britt wasn't in there. They were tracking us through there..."

"Why did you whistle?"

"He covered my mouth. He said he was going to kill me and Brittany."

I turn off the water and get out, "I would never let you get hurt. Or her. "

"I know that." She gives me a towel, "But, come on, I get scared some times...I know you do."

I nod, "Course I do, I ain't Superman..."

"You just act like it." She leans in and kisses me on the cheek, "I put some clothes on your bed...come eat."

Dead Head.

Spam is disgusting, I don't care if I'm starving or not, it's gross. I have to eat it but I am pretty glad that Beth is still hungry because she can have my helping of Spam. I watch her just eat and eat, I'm not really that hungry because we've never really ran out to that point. There has been random times where I don't eat for 3 or 4 days but that's not terrible. She talks a lot, best thing about little kids is they don't sense tension or they do and just don't just give a damn.

"Lucy, guess what happened next?"

"What?"

She smiles and puts her potatoes on my plate, "Rachel put me on her shoulders and let me shoot zombies."

"Oh yeah?" I look at her, "Were you scared?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, I just gotta remember what my momma said, she said that as long as you say a prayer for their soul it's okay. Ya know?"

"I do. What's your prayer?"

"I just ask for forgiveness, God likes that."

I nod at her, "That's true. My daddy was a preacher and a farmer. He believed in prayer a lot."

"Well, you gotta. Right? I mean, people are eating us, if we don't have God then what do we got?"

I smile, "Each other, each other and God."

"Right."

I smile and look away from her, looking around the table as everyone watches us closely, especially Rachel. She smiles at me with soft eyes then looks back down at the food on her plate, not much is left, nothing other than the Spam, I don't think anyone but Santana and Beth are the only ones eating it. Santana pulls the Spam off the plate -with her hands- and started to eat it. Brittany smacks her shoulder and hands her a fork. I stand up and stretch my arms above my head, Lucy stands up and looks at me with an expecting face. I lean down and pick her up, she's smaller than most kids her age, she's short and really skinny.

"I'll put her in bed and go on a rooftop watch. Blaine, can you check on Kurt and clean out his wound?"

Blaine nods, "Yeah, I gotta cut out..." He looks at Beth, "Nothing."

I nod, "Brittany and Santana, go to bed. Rachel can help me, she needs to learn."

"Lucy..."

"Goodnight."

I carry Lucy down the wall and into my room, she smiles at me and rest her head against my shoulder. I put her in the bed and sit down beside her, rubbing her hair gently as she closes her eyes. I don't know how to put kids to sleep but I can try. I clear my throat and start singing to her, remembering the songs Finn use to sing to me when I had nightmares and didn't know what to do or where to go, especially when daddy was the church with our mom. I watch her slowly fall asleep against me, when she's fully sleep I get up and blow out the oil lamp, sit a flash light in the bed with her and get up heading down the hall. I look in on Blaine digging his blade into Kurt's flesh and a stick or something in Kurt's mouth that he's biting on. I head down further and looking in on Santana and Brittany, Santana has her face in the pillow and Brittany is rubbing her back in small circles. I look away, I know Santana is crying because I'm mad at her but I'm not really mad at her, I'm just frustrated because I was so scared for her. I'm still shaken about it and I feel horrible about the fact that I left her alone with someone that I don't know. She knows her but I don't. Santana is like my kid sister, she should always be around me when we go out, me or Blaine.

I get up on the roof and walk around the roof, staring down at the ground and looking around. This is a good place, seems pretty secure, I bet we'll be able to stay for a while, keep it secure. Keep it safe.

"Lucy?"

"Hey Rachel." I keep walking and she follows me.

"Lucy, I'm glad everyone came back safe."

I nod, "I don't lose people. Had to take out some people."

"People?"

"People are a lot more dangerous than biters. Biters just wanna eat you but you can never expect what a human will do."

She wraps her arms around my waist, resting her face against my back, I feel her lips brush against me then she just holds on to me. She holds on to me tightly and I place my bow down then I lift my gun shooting a biter as it leans against the fence then slides down. She moves and stands in front of her looking up at me, I lean down and rest my head against her forehead. She kisses me and I finally get to kiss her back, I lift her up off the ground slightly and tug her closer. My eyes go back to the fence before closing them again, this is nice. Her lips are soft, she's soft and warm and smells like soap.

"Lucy."

I let go of Rachel, "Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Nightmare. A clown got me."

I walk over and pick her up, "Shh, you can stay up here with us."

"I'll get a blanket and pillow." Rachel hurries away.

I smile looking at Beth, "I'll protect you."

"I know." She wiggles out of my arms and takes one of my guns out my hip holster and points it forward into the darkness, "I can help."

I kiss the top of her head, "I need all the help in the world."

And no one can hear me screaming for help, being Superman is hard.

Dead head.

AN: Review, give me some ideas and I love the Walking Dead, show and comics, I was think of throwing one them into the mix, any ideas?


End file.
